


Sandbox

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I please play with you?” Astral said politely from the edge of the sandbox.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox

“Can I please play with you?” Astral said politely from the edge of the sandbox. A five year old Yuuma looked up at him and gave him a wide, toothy smile.

“Sure! Here,” He held out a shovel to the other who had seated himself next to Yuuma, “you can use my toys too!”

Astral took it and started digging, but soon found himself watching Yuuma, who was building a castle. However, he had accidentally bumped it and it toppled over. He looked at it sadly and started to clean up its ruins. 

Astral moved closer to him and started building on the clear patch that Yuuma had just cleared.

“Let me help you make a new one.” He smiled.


End file.
